Retailer losses related to shoplifting and other inventory “shrinkage” are significant. In the U.S. alone, the National Research Federation estimates these losses totaled more than $30 billion dollars in 2014. Loss prevention therefore is a significant goal for retailers, in particular ways that enable identification of potential or actual shoplifting incidents without direct monitoring or confrontation by sales associates or other staff. Direct monitoring or confrontation can be expensive, offensive to customers, and sometimes dangerous.